The Dark Blood Alchemist
by Kuro no Sora
Summary: Loveless, a new homunculus, is ordered by Father to inflitrate the military as a state alchemist in order to get close to the Fullmetal Alchemist and learn about what he knows about the Philosopher's stone. A EdxOc fanfic. Rated T for the language.
1. A Mission from Father

**Doki: I was bored okay? This is sorta a warm up for another fanfic I am gonna write after this. So **

**Alice: *kicks down the newly-fixed door* OH BUT WAIT. I WILL BE READING THIS AND GIVING HER CRITIC REVIEW THINGS, SO INFACT I AM SUPPORTING DOKI WITH HER SHORT LITTLE STORY-THING!**

**Doki: *facepalm* do you always have to barge in? And for that matter, KICKING DOWN THE DOOR?**

**Alice: Yup!**

**Doki:*facepalm #2* anyways, this is a EdxOC pairing, and the OC is sorta based on me (just to feed da fetish) **

**Alice: So now we present….**

**Doki:…The Dark Blood Alchemist!**

The young girl sat there on her bed. Everything in the room was black, red, white, and other depressing colors. The girl was quite bored, swaying her feet hanging from the bedside. Her hair was a dark brown, but was dyed with streaks of dark red. She was wearing a white shirt a little too big, with some denim shorts. The girl was barefoot, and was tinkering with a small mannequin. There were many sketchbooks and other art utensils sprawled on the floor near her feet.

Suddenly, a loud banging was heard from the door, which made her jump. She ignored the banging and set down her mannequin. She grabbed a nearby sketchbook from the floor with a pencil, and started to draw, glancing at the mannequin every few seconds.

"Hey, Loveless! Open up! Stop drawing in your damn sketchbooks and open the door!" a voice yelled from behind the door.

The girl called Loveless growled at the voice heard, for it wasn't the person Loveless would have liked to hear. Reluctantly, she stood, cursing every so often when she stepped on a pencil on the floor, and opened the door

"Neh? What is it, Envy?"

The shape-shifting homunculus stood at the door, his arms crossed and his green hair sticking out from his headband.

"You got a mission from Father, blood head." Envy sneered.

"What mission.." Loveless sneered back "..Palm tree?"

Envy gritted his teeth, holding up a fist "I've told you time and time again-"

"Hey now, don't fight." A black haired woman noted who happened to be walking down the hall "You remember about what Father said about you two fighting each other."

Envy turned his head to look at the woman, giving her a nasty don't-need-to-remind-me-I-get-it scowl.

"Yea, yea. Don't remind me, Lust. Me and blood head here were just playing at it," Envy leaned his elbow on Loveless's shoulder playfully, putting on a pretend smile "Right, Loveless~?"

"Yea." Loveless hissed, trying to put on a forced grin. "Just playing."

"Whatever you say." Lust said "Father wants everyone to come for a meeting. It's about Loveless's mission." Lust walked down the hall until she was out of sight

"Well, then...," Envy said. He started to change shape until he had completely taken the form of a bird.

"…See you there, blood head," He sneered. Envy had taken off through the halls before Loveless could get the chance to stab him with a pencil.

"That bastard.." Loveless muttered. She started to walk down the hall towards Father's chamber.

_Man, what mission would Father want me to do? Does he want me to get more human sacrifices for philosopher stones?_ _And when I see Envy, I swear that I'm gonna kick his ass, that son of a- "_Ow!" Loveless cried.

"Ow, Loveless!" A short, long black-haired boy whined "That hurt! Don't get so lost in your own mind!"

Loveless had been thinking so much about the mission, she hadn't noticed Wrath walking past her, and she had managed to sway into him.

"Where are you going, Wrath?" Loveless questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Father's chamber is this way."

"Oh..er..right!" Wrath stuttered, his cheeks tinted with pink.

_Wrath has been here long enough to remember which way the chamber is. Is he hiding something..? "_Wrath, did you _really _forget which way father's ch-"

"Seriously! I just forgot!" Wrath interrupted with anxiety "I'm just a little out of it today. We should get going! Lets go!"Wrath grabbed Loveless by the hand and litterly dragged her to the chamber, desperately trying to drop the subject.

"Well, well," Envy noted, as Wrath and Loveless walked in. "Look who finally decided to show up."

Father's chamber was filled with every homunculus. Lust was hanging beside Gluttony who was eating some corpse that was so screwed up, you couldn't tell whether it was a human or a chimera. Next to Gluttony was Envy who was sitting on some big hunk of metal that was just lying around. Next to Lust was Sloth, who was leaning on a huge pipe. Wrath immediately ran over to Sloth, seeing as he thinks of her as his mother.

"Shut it, palm tree." Loveless muttered under her breath, sitting on another huge chunk of metal. She looked around the room and sighed.

"Still no Greed, huh?"

"You know very well..." Sloth reminded "...that he turned traitor quite a while ago."

"Well, I wasn't born yet, Sloth, 'less you forget."

"Hmm...That's right." An old, deep, male voice said "You were only born 50 years ago. "

Loveless jumped up from her metal seat, very startled at the sudden appearance.

"Wh-?" Loveless started to ask. But she looked behind her, seeing who the voice's owner was, and sighed with relief and annoyance. "Oh, it's just you, Pride."

Apparently the other homunculus, Pride (A.K.A Fuhrer King Bradley), had been standing in a shaded spot of the room, where he had been unseen by Loveless.

"Jesus, man." Loveless sighed "Why do you always have to be so darn quiet?"

"Sorry, sorry," Pride laughed. He seemed like a humble, old man, but everyone knew how demon-like he was in battle. He honestly baffled the new homunculus.

"Now, children," A voice echoed throughout the room. "I believe we have a matter to discuss."

Loveless quickly sat down and Pride just stood where he was. Lust silenced Gluttony, whose eating noises were quite disturbing and loud.

"Loveless..." Father said "I believe you are aware that I have assigned you a mission."

"Yes, Father," Loveless answered "But I am not aware of the actual details, so if you could please explain to me what this mission is."

"Very well. Lately, the Fullmetal Alchemist has been doing a lot of research lately, even after he had recovered his younger brother's body."

Loveless winced at the name. She has never met him, but she has heard an awful lot about him and his journey. But also, from Envy, how short he was. He had recently found a way to recover Al's body and he had gotten Al's soul back into his human body.

"We need to know what exactly he has found out," Father continued. "And, if possible, what he has learned that possibly even _we _might not be aware of. So I hereby assign you to infiltrate the military as a state alchemist, and grow close to the Fullmetal Alchemist. That is your mission."

"So in short.." Envy laughed "...You gotta become his boyfriend!"

Loveless turned about 5 shades of red.

"Envy..." Loveless muttered, still blushing. "I am a **girl. G-I-R-L."**

"Heh, doubtful." Envy sneered.

"Also..." Loveless growled at a dangerously low tone. "There is no way in **HELL **I am going to become THAT close!"

"Though becoming his girlfriend would be the best way to get close to him!" Wrath laughed.

"Wrath!" Loveless cried, going back to her usual self. Wrath usually calmed her down, but he still annoyed Loveless out of her mind.

Pride chuckled a little, and Lust remained silent. Gluttony tried to eat as slowly and quietly as possible, to avoid annoying Lust.

"Can't you do alchemy like me, Loveless?" the short homunculus asked.

"Yea."

"Then it should be just fine!"

"But be sure to use a transmutation circle so you do not raise Fullmetal's suspicions," Father warned. "And don't forget to cover your oroburos tattoo."

Loveless placed a hand over the tattoo next to her neck, the tattoo that branded her a homunculus. Not human. It was a burden that every homunculus had to carry, the fact that their existance was not human. The fact that they had not a heart, but a stone to rely on for life.

"Yes father." Loveless mumbled

"I suggest that you get ready. You leave tomorrow," Father ordered. "Dismissed."

"Come on, Loveless!" Wrath beamed. "I'll help you pack~!"

"No its ok Wrath," Loveless refused. "I can pack on my-"

Once again, Wrath had grabbed Loveless by the hand and dragged her back to her room, ignoring Loveless's yells of protest.

"Heh. This should be very interesting," Envy snickered. "I can't wait to see how blood head and the fullmetal pipsqueak get along."

**Me: Okay! That's it for the first chapter! The next chapter is going to come up REALLLY soon**

**Alice: So please be patient~ Cuz school is almost over, but we have summer camp, so we cant be busy on it 24/7.**

**Me: But we WILL complete each chapter as soon as possible**

**Together: So wait for the chapter~**


	2. The Chain and Jewel

**Me: YAY! We're on chapter 2! And now Wrath is helping Loveless pack for her adventure to Central HQ**

**Alice: and hopefully, Wrath will help Loveless clean up her messy room full of art**

**Me: You know, besides the colors, that room is based off of mine, too.**

**Loveless: *shows up with a newly-sharpened pencil* whose room did you say was "messy"**

**Alice: Err…um...**

**Me: *sharpening a pencil* Well..?**

**Alice: *runs away***

**Me: *Leans on Loveless's shoulder* She'll come back**

**Loveless: *smirks* they always do**

"Oh my god!" Wrath yelled.

Apparently, when Wrath had dragged Loveless back to her room, he had seen how messy it is. He wasn't exactly a neat freak, but even _his _room wasn't this messy.

"Neh? Your point?" the red-haired homunculus mumbled, looking in the other direction so Wrath wouldn't see her red face.

"Oh well, might as well help you pack," Wrath sighed. He started to pick up various sketchbooks from the floor. "Which ones do you wanna take?"

"Not those," Loveless said. "These ones. They're brand new. Those are all filled up." Loveless went over to a small table and picked up three sketchbooks.

"Kay…what else?"

"Clothes, more or less."

"Kay~. I'll help~" the young boy grinned. He started rummaging through different drawers. Loveless sighed. He was always so pushy. Loveless went into her closet to get some of her clothes.

She took out her favorite shirts, jeans, and shorts. Most of these were torn up and made up of dark colors, but light colors from Loveless's closet was seen now and then.

When Loveless had just about finished taking out her clothes, she heard Wrath make a small gasp.

"Neh? What is it, Wrath?"

Loveless noticed that Wrath's face had completely turned red. She walked over to Wrath, to see him staring at newly-opened drawer that was filled with Loveless's…

"WRATH!" Loveless scolded. Her face had gone bright red as well. Apparently, Wrath had unintentionally opened her drawer of her "underclothes". She quickly shut the drawer and grabbed Wrath by his collar, looking at him right in the eye.

"You didn't see anything..." Loveless growled. With her blood-red eyes and menacing death-glare, the hairs on the back of Wrath's neck stood up straight.

"Y…y...yea…" the amethyst-eyed homunculus stuttered. He quickly wriggled out of Loveless's grasp, tripping over a mannequin.

Loveless sighed and helped him up. They're faces were still tinted with red, but the whole drawer thing was behind them.

As the time went on, Loveless and Wrath had packed Loveless's bag with her drawing stuff, clothes (Wrath had to leave the room for Loveless to pack away her undergarments) and some books.

"There. All set~" Wrath beamed. While Wrath was admiring his work, Loveless had taken a small pouch, held together with a string, and tried to sneak it into her bag.

"Hold it." Wrath interrupted. He grabbed her hand just as she was placing it in the pocket. "What's that?" Apparently it was Wrath's turn to threaten Loveless.

"Not much…" Loveless mumbled. _Damn. _she cursed in her mind. _I don't want Wrath to see it, but he is so pushy…_

"Gimme!" Wrath squealed excitedly. He had grabbed the pouch and opened it up.

"No do-!" Loveless tried to stop Wrath, but he had already opened the pouch.

Inside the pouch was a gold chain and a jewel, and the image carved in the jewel was a cracked heart, colored with blood.

"Woa…" the black-haired boy whispered in amazement. "The jewel...the chain..."

"Give it back." Loveless hissed in a cold voice. She snatched the jewel and the chain out of Wraths hand and placed it in the pouch, stashing it away in the bag's pocket.

"Why do you…have a..." Wrath asked.

"Well…" Loveless said, looking off into the distance. "Let's just say it's the reason Father gave me the name 'Loveless.'"

"O...OKAY~" Wrath smiled. Loveless practically fell on the floor in surprise. He had taken the mysterious, non-detailed answer quite well, without asking for a better explanation. She couldn't believe how childish Wrath acted, but it was his personality, so she'd have to manage.

"Well, I better get to sleep," Wrath said. "Hope you get some sleep, Loveless! Bye bye~"

After Wrath had left, Loveless sat on the bed and sighed with tiredness. She had _no idea _how Sloth was able to put up with the little kid. She turned off the light and pulled the sheets on herself. She became a state alchemist tomorrow, so she needed some rest. Suddenly, she remembered that Pride was the Fuhrer of the military. And each state alchemist was given a second name. She wondered what name he had given her…

"Wow, this place is pretty big," Loveless mumbled.

Loveless had just reached Central HQ. She had been wearing a black shirt with gothic blood-red writing that said "Sin," very dark blue jeans with a few rips and tears near her knees, along with some black and blue converse sneakers. She had her long brown hair fixed with newly-done red highlights. She was also wearing some makeup on her neck that covered her oroburos tattoo, along with the gold chain from the pouch. Loveless took a deep breath and walked into the main entrance.

"Hello? How may I help you?" the attendant at the entrance desk asked.

Loveless took out a piece of paper that Pride had written for her, that told her which office to go to.

"Um...I'm looking for…Colonel Mustang's office."

"Oh, are you going there, too?" A young voice asked from behind.

Loveless swiftly turned around to see who the voice belonged to. She found a boy of about 15 with his blond hair in a braid. He was wearing a red coat with a black-and-white vest under it, along with some white gloves and leather pants. His boots with lined with red. Loveless also noticed how short he was for his age.

"Oh, umm…yea I'm going there," Loveless answered. "Are you a subordinate of his?"

"Yea...not exactly a bless," the boy muttered. "But forget that! I didn't introduce myself! My name's Edward. Edward Elric"

"Oh, nice to meet you, Ed. My name's…" Loveless had forgotten the alias Pride had given her.

_God dammit, think! _Loveless told herself.

"My name is Rei. Rei Tskyomi," Loveless replied, cursing herself in her head. _What kind of name is that? I bet Envy thought it up, a little revenge for the "palm tree," thing. Oh well…Gonna get him back later._

"Nice," Ed commented. "Anyways, let's go to the Colonel's office together."

"Sure."

Ed and Loveless were walking down the hall, while there was an eerie silence between the two. Loveless was a little awed of how gracely Edward's red coat waved behind him. Loveless also happened to notice a small glisten from Ed's pocket. A small, silver chain was hanging from it.

"Soo…" Ed started, trying to break the ice. "What do you want with the Colonel?"

"Oh. I just became a state alchemist so-"

"Woa, a state alchemist? You? That's so neat! It feels _sooooo _much better seeing as that I'm not the only kid around."

"You're a state alchemist?"

"Yea! The Fullmetal Alchemist! What's your state alchemist title?"

"Gonna find out today."

After a few minutes of mingling with each other, they made it to the Colonel's office door.

"Aw man, I really can't wait to find out my state alchemist title~," Loveless said, grinning so wide, she almost looked like a jack-o-lantern. Ed blushed a little, because it was the first time he had seen Loveless smile.

Ed opened the door and walked in. Loveless walked behind him gingerly, a little nervous about this Mustang guy.

Ed stopped in front of the desk, and Loveless stepped beside him, looking straight at the man that was Colonel Roy Mustang. He had raven-black hair and oynx eyes to match, his military uniform looking no different than the ones Loveless had seen. He had those eyes and smirk that made it feel like he had just stolen your money, and spent it on some useless stuff just to piss you off.

"Ah, Fullmetal," Roy said. "I see you've met our new state alchemist."

"Yea, I guess," Ed muttered.

"Anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you, Rei," Roy turned his attention to Loveless. "I've heard quite a bit about you from the Fuhrer. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang."

"Yea, well…I might have passed from only pure luck, but I guess I am a special exception." Loveless mumbled. _Yea. _Loveless laughed in her head. _A __**real **__exception alright._

"Here, catch." Roy threw Loveless a small trinket that shined in the light from the window. Loveless caught it in one hand, and glanced at it. It was a silver pocket watch with the Fuhrer's insignia on the front. She opened it to find a simple clock, ticking away.

"That's it?" Loveless murmured. "I have to admit, I was expecting a little more of a congratulation than this."

"I know, right?" Ed whispered.

"Sure, Rei." Roy said sarcastically. "Grats, you're a dog of the military, now."

Loveless was starting to dislike the Colonel less and less.

"That watch certifies you as a state alchemist, and with that, you also receive a second name." Roy handed Loveless a large envelope, and she opened it with Edward glancing over her shoulder to get a look. It read:

_We give the name "Dark Blood," to thee, Rei Tskyomi, in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley."_

"Dark Blood?" Loveless asked. "Hmmm…Tell the Fuhrer that I like the feel of it."

Roy gave a small chuckle. "You are so much like Fullmetal. He said the same words when he received his title."

Ed shrugged. "Great minds think alike, I guess. But what an unusual name. Dark Blood...any ideas on why he named you that?"

"Well…" Loveless stated. "It's probably because of the way I draw my transmutation circles."

"Eh?"

"You see most state alchemist use chalk to draw their transmutation circles, right? Well, I draw it a different way."

Ed still looked confused.

Loveless sighed. He reminded her of Wrath. A little dense at times. "Here, I'll show you."

Loveless put her thumb near her teeth, and nibbled at a little patch of skin until she felt the warmth of her own blood. She winced a little, even though it can't hurt her. She just hates the tingle of a cut.

Loveless then started tracing out a circle on the palm of her other hand, also adding the other details. When she got a full transmutation circle, she took out a small clump of clay from her pocket (it just happened to be there) and placed it in the other hand. She took her blood-marked hand and raised it over the clump of clay. There was a bright flash of light, and Ed closed his eyes for a second to block out the light. When he opened his eyes, the clay was no long clay. It was now a stone statuette that spelled out "Dark Blood."

"And _that's_how _I _do it," Loveless finished.

"That's pretty cool," Ed grinned. He checked his own pocket watch to see the time. "Hey, let's go grab some lunch at the mess hall. I'm starving."

"Heh. Same here. Good day, Colonel."

Loveless and Ed were almost out the door, when Roy called them back in. "Hold it! Just one more thing."

"Wha-at? Ed and Loveless whined. They were both seriously hungry, and if they didn't eat soon, they would start eating the Colonel.

"It has also been ordered by the Fuhrer that Rei is to stay at your house, Fullmetal." Roy stated. "Until further notice."

Ed and Loveless looked at each other, taking about 3 seconds to decipher that into a response.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

**Me: Ahahahahahaha! Yes, kiddies, I am serious. A little twist to the story to bring the homunculus and alchemist closer.**

**Alice: Poor Ed and Loveless. I guess they'll have to deal with falling in love with each other.**

**Me: Indeed, and until then, wait for the next chapter~!**


	3. Cut the Crap

**Me: Okay, before we start chapter 3, me and Alice would like to say something**

**Alice: It does have to do with this story, but not to the **_**story **_**itself, get it?**

**Me: Alice, stop confusing the damn readers**

**Alice: *sulking***

**Me: Anyways, we just wanna thank you guys **_**sooooo **_**much for your support from the last 2 chapters. I have been getting many good reviews, and many people have been favoriting so much. It feels so awesome that someone wants to read my nooby stories.**

**Alice: *still a little depressed* so now…**

**Me:..We present to you..**

**Together: The Dark Blood Alchemist! Chapter 3: Cut the Crap**

"Dammit…I am so going to kill him later..."the blond alchemist muttered, nibbling on his breadstick.

After Ed and Loveless had heard the "news" about Loveless staying with Ed and Al until further notice, they decided to get lunch at the mess hall to think over about what to do.

"Well, there's noting to do about it, I guess," the dark haired girl mumbled. "If it's a direct order from the Fuhrer, it's not like we have a choice."

"I know, but the way the Colonel threatened us…"

"Yea...I know. He said 'If you want to refuse a direct order, go ahead. But be warned that if you do, your state alchemist title will be revoked and you'll be put on trial.'" Loveless sipped her milk.

"Yea…that Colonel bastard…" Ed muttered, chomping onto an apple.

Loveless almost spewed her milk from laughing.

"Colonel bastard?" Loveless laughed. "That's how you address your superior?"

"Well not to his face, yes," Ed replied. He saw the doubtful look on Loveless's face. "Okay, maybe sometimes to his face, but I'm still here aren't I? I'm not in flames or disintegrated, am I?"

"No, you're not," Loveless laughed. She continued to sip her milk, when she noticed that Ed was done with his lunch, but his milk cartoon was unopened.

"Ed…"

"Yea?"

She stared at the milk beside Ed.

"You didn't drink your **milk.**"

Loveless swiftly turned her head to Ed, glaring at him, as he turned his head to the other direction, suddenly noticing how he loved the trashcan's gray color.

"…I…" Ed grumbled, his face turning a little red. "…I hate milk…"

"THAT'S WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS GOING TO BE THE SIZE OF A PEA!" Loveless scolded, jumping up from her seat.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT GOING TO DRINK SOME OPAQUE WHITE LIQUID THAT WAS SECRETED BY A **COW**!"

"YOU'RE JUST BEING STUBBORN! YOU NEED CALCIUM! IT'S AN IMPORTANT NUTRIENT!"

"FINE! I 'LL JUST GET CALCIUM FROM SOME OTHER SOURCE THAN MILK!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER GET ANY TALLER!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? !"

Loveless sat down, sighing. And she thought Wrath was annoying. _This _guy was a whole new species of annoying. But she had to admit, it was kinda fun being his friend, just like Wrath.

"That aside, what are we gonna do about living at your house?" Loveless asked.

"Well, nothing else to do but for you to get packing." Ed answered.

"I guess."

"Oh but are you allergic to cats?"

"No…why?"

"Well, my brother Al has this kitty so…"

"Oh no problem! I always loved animals!"

"Sweet! Then you and Al should get along well."

"Than its set." Loveless held out her left hand, and Ed took it with his right. They shook hands in agreement.

Suddenly, Loveless felt a hard feeling under Ed's glove. It didn't feel like smooth skin all. It felt like…metal.

"Ed...do you wear automail?"

The shorter alchemist had this sullen expression on his face for a second, which surprised Loveless. She cursed herself, regretting asking about it. But that sullen expression quickly turned to a proud expression.

"Yea! It's why my name is 'Fullmetal'!" Ed grinned. He took off his glove and pulled up his coat sleeve to give the homunculus a better look.

"Wow…that's pretty cool," Loveless commented, bending down so she could examine the details of the fingers. "Is it your only limb that automail?"

"Nah, my left leg is automail, too. Do you like automail?"

"Well, I'm not a big freak over it, but I do have some common knowledge." Loveless wasn't kidding. She had sneaked around Central once and found a book about automail. She read it and loved the way automail looked and the details of how the gears worked. She thought it was really cool, and how people with automail prothiestics were able to put up with the rehabilitation and surgery which was supposed to be extremely painful.

"Did it hurt?" the awed alchemist mumbled

"Eh?"

Loveless looked up at him with big, curious, child eyes.

"The automail. Did it hurt?"

Ed turned a bright shade of red. He never noticed how expressive Loveless was. It was different from him, who usually kept his feelings bottled up, just making them grow stronger. Loveless let her expressions flow calmly, keeping them in control. When Ed couldn't take it anymore, he would let his emotions go wild and he couldn't control it. He had a newfound respect for the dark alchemist.

"Ed? What's wrong?" Loveless asked, bringing him back to earth. "You look red, like a tomato. Are you sick?"

"N...no…" Ed stammered, his red face finally simmering down. "But…well…yea it hurt. A lot. But I was able to make it through. But when the nerves connect, it hurts a lot."

"Ah…well…I am gonna go home and pack. Say I come to your house tomorrow at 8?"

"Too early…"

"I know, but…"

"Okay…see you there!"

Ed and Loveless walked out of Central HQ together. Ed offered to walk with Loveless, but she declined, saying that she also had something to attend before she went home. She watched Ed walk down the road until he was out of sight, and made quick haste back to the lair, to check to see everything was ready for tomorrow.

Envy was in his own room, looking through the content of a wallet he stole from a guy earlier today. He lay on his stomach, his legs where his head should be and his head where his legs should be. The room was painted with dark shades of green and black. His feet played with the millions of pillows on his bed while his hands tinkered with the wallet, poking at every little thing in it. There were many little books and pockets and other things near his bed, as if Envy had discarded them over the bed when he was bored with them.

"**ENVY!" **Loveless yelled, barging into his room without asking for entrance.

"Gee, and I thought _I _was rude," Envy muttered, flipping through another credit card. "Ever heard of knocking? It's a new fad."

"Just cut the crap, you bastard!" the red haired artist raged, whacking a pile of books, and sending it toppling to the floor.

"Hey, hey. Just what the hell is wrong with you, blood head?"

"I said…" Loveless hissed, grabbing on to green homunculus's collar. "**Cut. The. Crap.**"

Envy dropped the wallet on the floor, looking at the enraged homunculus in the eye.

"What do you want?"

"You know very well what I want," Loveless hissed, getting closer to Envy and looking him right in the eye. "The jewel. Where is it?"

"Jewel? What jewel? I don't know what you're talking about. Have you finally gone mad?"

"Yes, probably. Now **WHERE IS IT?"**

"Heh, **I **said…" Envy suddenly grabbed the arm that was holding his collar and twisted it, not breaking it, but leaving Loveless vulnerable. Envy then put his weight on Loveless, pinning her to the ground, Envy's legs around her waist and his arms holding down Loveless's arms, each next to her head. "…I don't know what you're talking about."

Loveless glared at Envy's smirking face. The two homunculus were engaged in a major death match of glares and scowls, when Envy started laughing.

"What's so funny, palm tree?" Loveless asked, baffled by the older homunculus's sudden change of mood.

"Sorry, sorry. I just got bored of stealing old men's wallets and decided to piss you off, early revenge for the 'palm tree' name."

Loveless felt her soul pulling her body towards a drawer above them. She quickly wriggled out of Envy's grasp, with little complaint from the grasper. She pulled open the drawer, finding the jewel glistening in a mess of screws, nails and coins. Loveless quickly snatched the jewel from the drawer, kicking Envy in the leg.

"Ow! Dammit! I guess I deserved that, but you didn't have to kick me _that _hard!" Envy whined, comforting the kicked area on his lower leg.

"My ass," Loveless muttered, walking out of the room without another word.

Envy made a small smirk, picking up the dropped wallet from the floor, and went back to the bed, continuing to look through the wallet.

Loveless slammed her bedroom door behind her, stuffing the jewel back in its pouch, stashing it away in the bag pocket. She opened her closet and quickly changed her clothes to a large, light blue shirt with some baggy polka-dotted pants. Loveless put on some white bunny slippers, and grabbed a book that happened to be on the floor. She sat down by the bedside on a large, black, beanbag chair, furiously flipping through pages to find an amusing place to read. She finally found a page of liking, and started to read from the top of the page, hoping to read off her rage.

When she had finished the book, she noticed the time on her clock. 5 minutes to 9. _Best I get to bed early_ Loveless thought. _I need to get to Ed's house at 8, so I have to get some rest. I have a feeling that once I get there, I'm not going to be able to rest well for a long while._

Loveless walked to the lights and switched them off, and got herself in bed. She placed her head on the pillow, closing her eyes. Loveless was almost asleep, when she heard the light breathing of a young boy from the other side of the bed.

Loveless shot her eyes open, in realization of who it was. She flipped on a nearby lamp next to the bed, and discarded the sheets off her body.

"WRATH!" Loveless yelled. Wrath opened his eyes slowly, waking up from a long sleep and rose up from his pillow.

"Ngh..?" Wrath sleepily mumbled his throat dry. He had a on a red tee-shirt, with a black long-sleeved shirt under it. He was also wearing some black shorts. The young homunculus rubbed the sleep out of one of his eyes, taking a big yawn. "What is it? Oh, it's you, Loveless."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had a bad dream," Wrath whimpered, giving Loveless the puppy-dog eyes, with a pout to boot. "Can I stay here? I feel safer with you around."

Loveless sighed. Such a child. They both knew that Loveless couldn't resist the puppy-dog eyes.

"**One **night," Loveless ordered. "And if you try to pull anything, you're out of here."

"Yes, 'mam." Wrath assured. Loveless turned off the lamp. Wrath yawned again and lied back down. He snuggled his head in his pillow, and fell asleep.

Loveless sighed. He was so troublesome, but at least he was obedient. She fell into her pillow, closing her eyes. She heard the soft breathing of the body next to her, sleeping soundly, not even the slightest noise startling the child, while every breath alerted the dark-haired homunculus beside him.

She decided to let herself go, and calm down. She hushed her breathing, every breath softer than the last, but before she could let her mind go blank, she heard Wrath mumble a word.

"Mom…my…" Wrath whispered in his sleep.

The word pierced the girl like a dagger, her heart feeling heavy like lead. She just let it go, and finally fall asleep. The funny thing was, that one night, was the first night that Loveless did not have a dream. Just a white space in her mind.

**Me: *looks over what she wrote***

**Alice: I think it's turning into anxiety.**

**Me: Yup. We just wanna get something clear. This is **_**not **_**a WrathxOc fanfic. It is an EDXOC FANFIC, OKAY? I HAVE BEEN GETTING MANY REVIEWS ASKING ABOUT WRATH AND LOVELESS. IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ED AND LOVELESS, OKAY? I don't care if you think Wrath is better for Loveless than Ed, it is supposed to pair up Ed and Loveless. Wrath just sees Loveless as a mother, or better yet, an older sister.**

**Loveless: Eh?**

**Alice: What she said.**

**Me: and chapter 4 is going to come quicker cause in 2 days it's gonna be SUMMER VA-CA-TION~**

**Alice: *gets the writing utensils* we are going to work extra hard on the next few chapters, cause it's going to be when we really stress the EdxLoveless pairing. (We do this by drafting, reading FMA manga, watching FMA anime, and reading other fanfics.)**

**Loveless and Ed: Eh? ! ?**

**Me: Also, remember the Milk rant during lunch with Loveless and Ed. That doesn't belong to me. I took it from the manga, so the dialogue there belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei.**

**Alice: So until next time…**

**Together: Wait for chapter 4~**


	4. Muffins

**Me: Okay people. I JUST WANNA MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR. I know that Amestris is a western country, and Loveless's alias is Japanese. But you know what? I DON'T CARE: 3**

**Alice: We honestly watch too much Japanese anime, so if we try to put Loveless with a western name, it just won't seem to fit.**

**Me: Also, if you don't like the story, just DON'T REVIEW. No need to tell the world how sucky it is, and also, it's my FIRST FANFIC, SO GIVE ME A BREAK.**

**Alice: The world can't be perfect.**

**Me: Also, a side note on the last chapter. Someone told me that Ed would have never gone "YEP. I AM THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST CUZ I HAS AUTOMAIL." Lemme just explain that. He honestly felt really sad about the automail and wasn't proud about it at all, but he didn't want Loveless to see that, so he tried to act all cheery. But he honestly felt all depressed and sullen, because if you remember, I explained in the story how Ed kept his emotions bottled up inside of him. So he isn't so expressive. GET IT NOW?**

**Alice: I think we better get on with the story, cause we are starting to take up some space.**

**Me: Yea, true. So without further delay. We present to you Chapter 4!**

Loveless slowly opened her eyes, her head in the pillow and her arms resting on top of it. She glanced over at the clock._ 7 o clock _She thought. _Perfect. I have 1 hour to get ready._

Loveless rose up slowly from the bed, and glanced over at the figure beside her. There lay the young homunculus Wrath, his breathing soft and light, still sound asleep.

The dark-haired homunculus sighed, remembering the night before when she had let the child sleep with her to make him feel safe.

Loveless stepped out of bed with a grunt, and slid her feet into her slippers. She shuffled across the floor, over to the other side of the bed where she could face Wrath. She then wrapped her arms under the boy and lifted him slowly out of the bed. She adjusted her grasp on Wrath, and carried the sleeping child out of the room bridal-style.

Loveless was quite astonished about how light Wrath was. She had been expecting him to be a little harder to carry, but he wasn't any heavier than a few books. Wrath warmly snuggled into Loveless's arms, continuing with his blissful sleep.

When Loveless had finally reached Wrath's room, she gave a sigh of relief. Even though he wasn't heavy, his long hair was a little ticklish on her skin. The walls of the room were a light shade of gray, when his bed had different light colors such as blue, white and beige. There were different stuffed animals around in the room which were either ripped to pieces or thrown on the floor. Loveless shivered at the thought of a raged Wrath ripping one stuffed toy to another. She carried the sleeping homunculus to the side of his bed, and set him down on his pillow. She lifted his legs for a second so she could slide the sheets out from below him, and let his legs down so she could put them on top of him. The older homunculus then lifted his head up slightly to adjust the pillow beneath him, and lowered his head down on the soft, gray pillow. Wrath shifted his head a few times to find the perfect position, and let out a content sigh, his amethyst eyes peacefully closed.

The older homunculus gave a small chuckle, and silently walked out of the room.

Loveless walked back into her own room, and started to rummage through her closet looking for a nice outfit to wear. The weather was expected to be cold today, so she had to get a warm outfit, but nothing too big.

After around 20 minutes, Loveless had finally found an outfit she was pleased with. She had picked out a black and silver striped hoodie, a green t-shirt decorated black vines, and under the shirt was a long sleeved black shirt. She was also wearing some olive-colored skinny jeans that came with a chestnut brown belt. She put on some black sneakers with white and red designs. Because of the cold weather, she decided to put on her favorite orange cat hat, with the ears sticking out and the two straps hanging, each by her head.

Loveless grabbed her bag and headed out of the lair, tip-toeing quite slowly to avoid waking up the other homunculi. People like Envy were not very enjoyable when they have just woken up.

The dark-haired girl walked down the sidewalk on the cold, windy day. The sun just barely shining from behind the clouds. She winced at every cold breeze that stung her face. It was quite early in the morning, so barely anyone was out at this hour. The only people that Loveless saw were people who were going to work or were walking their pets out for a walk as a daily routine.

Loveless reached a house that looked pretty common, but was decorated with a bunch of different flowers. Some flowers looked sad and lonely, while others looked bright and cheery. The roof was a common color of brown, and the bricks were a usual red. In short, the house looked like any other house you might see.

She walked up to the door, setting down her heavy bag to knock on the door. She fixed the straps hanging from her hat and adjusted the fitting of her shirt. She held a bag of small muffins that she had bought the other day as a gift.

"Coming!" a young male voice called out. His voice sounded remotely similar to Edward's, but more high-pitched.

The door opened, revealing a young boy of around 14. He had short-cut, clean, blond hair, and was wearing a white cuffed shirt with baggy jeans. He had on some beige sandals and in his arms was a cute little orange cat.

"Sorry about that," the young blonde sighed. "I had to take care of Taki here. He can be such a handful sometimes." The cat named Taki let out a purr as he rubbed himself against his master's chest.

"Hee-hee. Stop it, Taki! That tickles," the blonde laughed. He pried the cat off his chest and held him in his arms again. "Anyway, you're Rei, right? My brother told me about you and how you'll be staying here, so come on it~."

"Sure, thank you," Loveless picked up her bag and walked in the house with a small smile on her face. The boy was really sweet and kind, and the cat was absolutely adorable.

The inside of the house wasn't as different from the outside. The walls were painted beige and were decorated with many pictures of good memories. There was a brown couch in the middle of the room with a coffee table to match, and on the coffee table was a newly-set vase of flowers. There were many different shelves jam-packed with books. The floor was carpeted with a red color.

"Such a nice house," Loveless complimented. "So simple, but so welcoming and humble."

"Really?" the boy asked, his face bright with happiness. "Brother says that it looks too plain, but I think that the place looks so nice."

"Ah, so you're Ed's younger brother?"

"Yea, my name is Alphonse, but most people call me Al." Al held out his hand, while holding the kitten in his other hand. "You can call me whatever you want, though."

"Okay, Al," Loveless confirmed, shaking his hand. "It's a pleasure."

Loveless walked around the room to admire the pictures and texture of the walls. "Where's Ed?"

"Still sleeping. I'll go wake him up. Please hold Taki."

Al plopped the orange cat into Loveless hands, and walked upstairs to wake his sleeping brother.

Loveless placed down her bag of muffins on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. She stroked Taki's soft, orange fur, while the cat purred contently, snuggling into the homunculus's arms.

Loveless picked up Taki and rubbed him on her face.

"You are _sooooo _cute," Loveless laughed.

The orange cat's nose twitched once and jumped out of the dark-haired girl's hands and pounced on the muffin bag, nudging it over to Loveless.

"Oh you want one?" Loveless asked the cat. "Oh fine. I got enough for a few people, so might as well eat some now."

Loveless had taken a muffin and cut it in half for the cat, and the other small half for herself.

"Mmmm...these muffins are really good...I hope Ed and Al like chocolate-chip," Loveless mumbled, nibbling on her half-muffin.

When Taki had finished his share of the muffin, he climbed onto Loveless's shoulder and pawed at the straps hanging from her cat-hat.

Loveless made a small smile and poked the straps, making them sway from side-to-side. Taki just purred and tried to paw the straps again, but each time he lunged at one side, the strap swayed to the other. Loveless laughed as Taki struggled to catch one of the straps.

"Looks like Taki has taken a liking to you."

Loveless looked behind her and held Taki back from playing with the straps more and saw a recently-wakened Edward, his hair out from its usual braid and resting on his shoulders. He was wearing only a dark cobalt-blue tank top that showed his automail and some shorts, with some white socks on his feet. Loveless couldn't help but blush at Ed's tank top and his loose hair, making him look really nice.

"Is Taki bothering you? If he is, I wouldn't mind taking him off your hands."

"N-no, its fine. He isn't bothering me at all," Loveless stuttered, desperately try to control her red face.

"Kay." Ed walked over to the fridge, and started to look for something to eat, sloppily scratching his head and messing up his hair every few seconds.

"Hey Ed. Do you mind me asking about something?" Loveless asked, her face finally getting the message to cool down.

"Depends," Ed answered, walking over back to the living room after making the decision of taking out a pudding cup with a plastic spoon. "What are you asking?"

"Why do you need automail?"

The room grew silent for a second, and Ed sighed. His face looked real sad and sullen, just like it did at the mess hall yesterday. This time it didn't grow proud. It stayed sad, and got sadder and sadder with each step towards the couch.

"I need you to promise me something," Ed whispered, standing by the couch.

"What..?"

"Don't tell anyone else this. Nobody. Got it?"

"I promise. I swear on my position as a state alchemist," Loveless assured, giving him a fake salute.

Ed gave a small laugh, his face still sullen. "It all started a few years ago…"

After Ed had told Loveless the whole story about his human transmutation, Loveless was almost in tears. She had known about Ed's attempt at the taboo the whole time, but she never knew the details were this…depressing.

"My god Ed…" Loveless whispered her face sad like Ed's. "I never knew…I'm sorry if I-"

"It's okay," Ed interrupted, taking a bite from his pudding cup. "Let's just drop the subject for now."

"Well…okay. But I promise I won't tell **anyone.**"

"I believe you."

"So where's Al?" Loveless asked.

"Upstairs. Needed to go clean my room," Ed answered, his face going back to its casual look.

"Understandable."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I can understand why Al would need to clean your room, considering your sloppy way of living."

"I am not sloppy!"

"Yea, right. You'd be lost without him."

The sleepy blonde groaned with annoyance. He vigorously took a bite from his pudding cup, shoving Loveless playfully on her shoulder "I wouldn't really be lost…" Ed mumbled, peeling the lid off of the cup. "..But I do rely on my little brother for a lot of things."

"I see." Loveless hugged the little orange cat closer to her chest. "But you know, Al does rely on you for some things, too."

"Like what?" Ed chuckled, setting down his pudding cup to listen.

"He relies on you as an older brother," Loveless mumbled. "You're his older brother. An older brother has to protect his younger brother at all costs. After what I had heard about your battles and how you sacrificed so much for your brother, you can't that Al doesn't rely on you."

Ed's face was honestly astonished. He had never heard someone say that before. Usual, where someone talked about the subject, they referred to Ed being a state alchemist and how the job gives Al money to care for Ed and himself. But no-one ever gave an answer that was like Loveless's.

"Rei, you don't know how much that answer means to me," Ed whispered, his hand clutching the couch pillow. "You have no idea."

"No worries Ed." Loveless grinned. She handed Ed a chocolate chip muffin, and took one for herself. "Hope you like chocolate chip."

Ed gave a small smile and took the muffin. Taki was sitting beside Ed's legs hanging from the couch, as he waited patiently for his muffin. Ed laughed and threw Taki a small piece of his muffin, and the small cat ran after it, greedily eating his reward.

Edward munched on his muffin, while Loveless munched on her muffin, giving each other grins and smiles.

"Brother!" the younger Elric brother called out, walking down the stairs to the living room. "I fixed up your room!"

"Oh thanks Al," Ed smiled as he stood up from the couch and walked up to Al.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast, so could you please take Rei to her room?"

"Sure no prob. C'mon, Rei."

"Coming," Loveless said, getting up from the couch and grabbing her muffins and luggage.

"Oh, here Al. You can have a muffin from here if you like. I hope you like chocolate chip." Loveless handed Al the bag of muffins.

"Thanks, Rei!" Al called out to Loveless as she headed upstairs to follow Ed.

Al took out a chocolate chip muffin and popped it in his mouth. The creamy taste of sweet chocolate and the softness of the white bread filled his mouth, and he chewed with approval.

"These are so great!" Al said, between chews. "I wonder if Brother got one. He really does love muffins…"

**Me: Bwahahahhahahaha! END OF CHAPTER 4, BISHIES.**

**Alice: IT'S FINALLY THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR. WOOP!**

**Me: YUSH TIS IS. SCHOOL ENDED TODAY SO WE NAO CAN WORK ON THIS MORE.**

**Alice: We are gonna try to get the 5****th**** and 6****th**** chapters out by Sunday, so please be patient.**

**Me: We actually work pretty fast for these crappy chapters, but oh well.**

**Alice: So what will Loveless's room be like? Will Loveless actually get to the point where she learns more about the philosopher's stone? WILL LOVELESS AND ED EVERY K-**

**Me: *slaps Alice on the head* NO. SPOILERS. And enough with the "Will he/she?" stuff**

**Alice: Aheheheheheheh. Sorry. Got carried away.**

**Me: *sighs* anywho, please wait for chapter 5 which we will work very hard on.**

**Alice: So until next time…**

**Me: Bye bye~!**


End file.
